


Our love, our lives (Love live oneshots)

by gamerkitty6274



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Oneshot collection, Shipping, Sif - Freeform, aqours - Freeform, oneshots, shippings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Snapshots, Sunbeams; A glimpse into our lives. These are our stories, or at least part of them.Note: this is different from my other sotry, lightbulb moment, as it only contains full oneshots





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irlhanamaru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irlhanamaru).



> Happy very late birthday, ~~my darling waifu~~ You! I meant to publish this earlier but the stupid internet failure made me think I had published it.
> 
> Anyway, features light YouMaru and implied YouRuby. I guess you can say there's YouChika depending on how you interpret it, and some of You's interactions with Dia in this fic can be called ship material.
> 
> NOte: shoot I thought i'd finished this i'll do it soon i promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari decides to ccelebrate You's birthday in a very... shiny way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor characters from SIF in nezxt chapter
> 
> Aikawa Ryou/Shirase Koyuki
> 
> Read their character profiles Here- (Ryou) http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/index.php?title=Aikawa_Ryou and here (Koyuki) http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/index.php?title=Shirase_Koyuki It's absolutely adorable

"Mari-san..." Riko paused to think of something not too blunt to say, an awkward expression on her face. "Why are we doing this again?"

All of Aqours, minus You, had gathered in the clubroom before school to _initiate,_ as Mari had said, Mari's "Top secret shiny surprise plan" she had announced on their group chat (after removing You) a few days ago. It had taken Chika the last couple of days to wheedle Riko into agreeing, and much longer for Dia to succumb to Mari, Kanan and Ruby's begging. 

"Because!" The blonde jumped up onto the table, almost flashing her pants (Dia gasped and covered Ruby's eyes quickly, a difficult feat seeing as they were in opposite ends of the room). "Because it's You-chan's birthday today, and I think we ought to do it in a SHINY way! Don't you agree, Kanan?"

Kanan gave a nervous smile and shrugged. "I dunno..." Mari pouted and leaned forward to flick Kanan's bust, earning a surprised yelp from Kanan and a scowl from Dia, who was still covering Ruby's eyes.

"Aw, Kanan, I expected more from you!" Mari whined before turning to Dia. "Well?"

The look on Dia's face said something like, "completely shameless. I never agreed to this", but when she opened her mouth, she simply stated, "I still haven't completely, Mari. I can back out at any time."

"You two are no-fun-at-all." she frowned in mock disapproval, pinching the other two third-years' faces on each word. "Anyways, are we all ready?"

Chika and Mari were the only ones who yelled "Yes!"; Yoshiko was rambling on about how much Mari owed her for asking a fallen angel a favour; Hanamaru, who had been half-sleeping for the past ten minutes uttered a confused "Zura?"; Ruby looked as though she wanted to say yes but had been gagged by her sister, who was currently lecturing her and Kanan about how she never wanted to do this and how utterly _shameless_  it was; and Riko stood in the corner laughing nervously, pretending to look at the time. 

"Come on, guys!" Chika made a pouty face. "You-chan will be coming back from her diving competition in another country today! We can't let her think we've forgotten it's her birthday!"

Dia tried hard not to frown. "I suppose Ruby-" But then she was cut off by an excited squeal from her sister. 

"Alright!" Mari clapped her hands, a huge grin on her face. "SHINING PLAN, START!"

  

* * *

 

They were in the corridor. Riko had made a plan to avoid having her skirt being lifted up, to cover up all the embarassing things Mari had made them wear. and to avoid You _at all times_ \- but Chika had other plans.


End file.
